


you've got that power over me

by Arkham



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Edging, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham/pseuds/Arkham
Summary: The last thing Eddie expects to see as he pads closer to the door is Richie stepping into the hall, naked save for black satin and lace panties that are barely containing the hard curve of his dick.





	you've got that power over me

**Author's Note:**

> **absolutely nobody:**  
**me:** did someone say praise kink?????
> 
> did i start writing this instead of paying attention at my lab meeting? yes! are my priorities very bad? also yes!

> You've got that power over me, my my  
Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes  
You've got that power over me, my my  
The only one I know, the only one on my mind

It’s been a long day. Hell, it’s been a long _week_ and Eddie is ready to go home, take a long bath, forget all about insurance rates and statistics and Microsoft Excel.

Their apartment is dark when he gets there and vaguely Eddie remembers Richie saying something about having a meeting with his agent.

He flicks the switch beside the door and the living room is cast in light. He toes out of his shoes with a sigh and heads to the bedroom. The light in there is on—the gentle golden one that comes from the fancy color-changing bulb Riche had put in the lamp by the dresser—and Eddie thinks Richie must have forgotten to turn it off before he left.

The last thing Eddie expects to see as he pads closer to the door is Richie stepping into the hall, naked save for black satin and lace panties that are barely containing the hard curve of his dick.

“Oh,” Eddie breathes, thoughts of a bath fleeing as all of his blood rushes downwards.

Richie bites his lip and ducks his head, his dark curls falling into his face.

Richie gets this way sometimes. When they’d started sleeping together—not too long after Derry, after It—Eddie had been the one that bottomed, pretty much exclusively. He loves it, he does, loves the feeling of being so full he can hardly breathe.

But lately. Lately, Richie has been asking for Eddie‘s fingers. He’s been asking Eddie to watch him fuck himself on the brand new dildo he’d ordered himself online.

And Eddie thinks he might love this even more.

“You’re late,” Richie pouts, glancing back up at Eddie through his lashes. Christ—he really is pulling out all the stops.

“I got held up at work,” Eddie says, remembering suddenly how to move and closing the distance between them. “Look at you,” he murmurs, taking a minute to skim his eyes down the pale expanse of Richie’s chest, his stomach, the dark hair there that trails downward. His gaze fixes on the darker patch of black where precome had leaked through the satin.

“Have you touched yourself?” Eddie asks.

“No.”

“Good boy,” Eddie says, and he’s rewarded with a full-body shiver from Richie.

Eddie lets his fingers skim down Richie’s sides, just barely touching, and Richie makes a little noise.

“What happened to dinner with your agent?” Eddie asks, casually toying with the hem of the panties.

“She can’t fuck me into next week like you can.”

Eddie feels a blush creep up his cheeks but he forces his face to remain stern. “You canceled on your agent because you were horny?”

“Maybe.”

“Richie.”

“Eddie, baby, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Richie whines, batting his eyelashes sweetly. “Would’ve been useless at dinner anyway ‘cause all I’d have thought about was going home and letting you ravish me.”

“Who even talks like that?” Eddie mutters, but his traitorous, traitorous body continues to reroute all of his blood to his dick.

Eddie's hand curls around the back of Richie’s neck and he tugs him down so their lips meet. It’s sweet for about a second, then Eddie licks into Richie’s mouth and Richie whines, bringing his hands up to curl around Eddie’s waist. God, his hands are so fucking massive; they curl most of the way around him.

Eddie trails a fingernail down Richie’s chest before walking him back so he's pressed against the wall.

Then he falls to his knees.

“Oh God,” Richie says faintly, but Eddie is too focused on Richie’s dick to notice. It twitches as Eddie watches, another rush of precome causing the damp spot on the front of his panties to grow.

Eddie gets his hands around the back of Richie’s thighs and nuzzles his crotch, just to the left of his dick, and Eddie hears the _thunk_ when Richie’s head falls back against the wall.

“You were so good to wait for me,” Eddie says, blinking up at Richie before pressing a kiss, feather-light, to the tip of his dick. “‘M so proud of you.”

Richie makes a choked noise as Eddie continues to mouth down his shaft, getting the rest of the satin nice and damp. He presses one final kiss to the base of Richie’s dick before getting back to his feet.

They find their way to the bed, somehow. Eddie loses his clothes somewhere along the way, but Richie doesn’t lose the panties, not until Eddie drags them down nice and slow, relishing in the way Richie’s dick bounces up to curve against his stomach once it’s freed.

Eddie bites a kiss into Richie’s lips as he slips the first lube-slick finger into him. He’s a bit loose—not from being prepped today; maybe yesterday or the day before—and the first finger goes in easily, so Eddie adds another and that draws a whine.

Eddie just licks into Richie’s mouth and curls his fingers _just so_ until Richie’s shouting.

“Ed—_Eddie_— oh my God,” he gasps, grinding helplessly down.

It’s like that for a while, Eddie curling his fingers and drawing Richie impossibly closer to the edge before stopping completely, pulling his hand back and just biting kisses down Richie’s neck.

Richie’s panting by the end of it, his dick red and heavy and leaking.

“You look so pretty like this,” Eddie murmurs, breath ghosting across Richie’s ear. Richie runs his tongue across his bottom lip like he’s trying to taste the traces Eddie left. “So fucking pretty, Rich.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, sugar,” Richie breathes, grinning stupidly and reaching up to card back the sweat-soaked bangs that had fallen into Eddie’s face. There are red splotches high on Richie’s cheeks and his eyes dance golden in the low light. Eddie wants to keep him here forever.

When Eddie presses into Richie, they both gasp. One slow thrust into Richie and Eddie feels like _he’s_ the one that’s been edged to within an inch of his life. The air between them is hot and sticky and they don’t kiss, not quite—they just breathe each other’s air, lips barely touching, as Eddie sets a slow but steady pace.

Eddie gets an arm behind Richie’s thigh and shifts him, changing the angle, and Eddie’s glad the walls in their building are thick because Richie _keens_.

He can feel pressure building in his stomach, so he finally gets a hand on Richie’s dick and it’s not more than a few strokes before Richie cries out and come coats his stomach in waves. The pulses around Eddie’s dick are all it takes to tug Eddie over the edge too and there’s one more thrust before he’s crashing, burying his face into the curve of Richie’s shoulder as he nearly whites out.

After, when Eddie has pulled out but still hasn’t quite caught his breath, Richie rolls over and latches onto him like a limpet, pins him to the bed with a heavy arm around his waist, and nuzzles his nose into the side of Eddie’s neck.

Richie is gross and sweaty and his stomach is still splotchy with come, and in a minute Eddie is going to make them both get up, shower, and change the sheets while they’re at it, but for now?

For now, Eddie wants to doze, warm and safe in Richie’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yell about reddie with me on [tumblr](https://wastingstarlight.tumblr.com).


End file.
